I Am Winchester
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: A girl pops in on the Winchesters.From the future!And she has a little agenda!Part of the Mary Verse.This IS NOT the same Mary from Bring Me To Life!But she's better!Destiel and Sabriel!Part of an ongoing series! Reviews are HEARTED!Better summary inside!


**Hey guys, I still have writer's block for Redemption and Red Collar. Sorry! I suck, i know. But, I've started my own Universe! It's called the Mary Verse. A lot of people seemed to like Bring Me To Life and wanted me to continue with it, so here it is! All these little plot bunnies demanding to be written and here it is! the Mary Verse is all the escapades of Dean and Cas's daughter Mary Winchester. I suck at m-preg, so no m-preg, just a bunch of different ways for her to be Supernaturally born! **

**Also, this is NOT and i repeat is NOT the same Mary from Bring me to Life. She isnt born the same way. Although Bring Me To Life is part of the Mary Verse. The Mary Verse is an abstract universe all about Mary Winchester. All the different ways she can be born, although there are only two, and all her adventures. This is the second installment. There will be more to come. **

**This particular fic goes with another that i am writing called Winhcester of the Lord. It will be out soon. Winchester of the Lord tells what happened after Mary left Dean and Cas's time in I Am Winchester. It tells how she was 'created' and how she came to be and her growing up. It also tells about her... struggles. All the characters mentioned in I Am Winchester WILL BE included in Winchester of the Lord. **

**Especially Chuck, because the Winchesters will be PISSED at him.**

**And John is going to get a little twist added to his story!**

**So stay tuned, enjoy Mary Verse and if you're confused, PM me; I'll always answer. Promise.**

**And now, onto I Am Winhcester.**

**Enjoy the show. **

**

* * *

**

I Am Winchester

**November.23.2030, 5:00 PM**

Mary was feeling just a little down today. Just a little. As she walked into the kitchen, her golden retriever Spunky following behind her, she walked over to the radio, syncing her iPod with it and putting it on shuffle. Mind as well let the music play.

She popped into the fridge and pulled out a beer, opening it with one hand as she closed the fridge door with her other, and yeah, ok, she wasn't of age to drink yet, but in her family, with the shit they did, eighteen was well over the drinking age. And besides, her parents didn't mind if she had a beer once in a while. Hell, sometimes they all got together and drank. That's just the way they were.

Whatever.

She put the beer can down as she went to unload the dishwasher, squealing when it came time to put the dirty dishes in and hating the feel of food still on the plates. She was going to kill her dad.

If his latest hunt didn't get to him first, that is.

She sighed again, really pissy now. So just because she was a girl, their daughter, not entirely normal and eighteen she wasn't going on this one really awesome hunt? Sure it was dangerous and stuff but… She shook her head. It wasn't worth worrying about.

She kicked the dishwasher door closed and perked up as she heard a song that was a cross between pop and country, violins and guitars in all, come on. How she had gotten the song onto her iPod she had no clue, but assumed it was probably a prank from her cousin John. He could be such a little prick sometimes. But she still had a soft spot for the troublemaking sixteen year old who'd been in college for how long now? And she was just graduating high school and wasn't even attempting the big C-O-L-L-E-G-E.

But, although she would never admit it, the music had a good beat and made her want to dance, and she was a little light-headed from that one can of beer that she had downed half of and , well, having a blast and dancing like a nut seemed like so much fun at the moment. So that's what she did.

Spunky though, got a little, well spunky. He started chasing her around as she hopped from foot to foot and shook her body and made an outright fool out of herself and had fun with it too. She took the spitty toy from Spunky's jaws and twisted him around with it, making her five year old dog her dance partner. She squealed in delight as the song ended and a new random one began. She tipped her head back and gulped down the rest of the alcohol, smiling as she tossed it behind her into her sink without looking.

"Score!" she yelled out to no one in particular, her parents out on the aforementioned hunt.

She could call her grandfather, come over and hang, she could even call up John and have him come over, since she was older and she could do stuff like that. But she just kind of sat back and thought about… everything. Her parents, as she glanced at the picture of them on the wall, mostly. She kissed the tip of her finger and placed it on each of her parents' cheeks.

Wondering, not for the first time, how they ever got together, she leaned against the counter and mused to herself, "Oh, yeah. It was ALL me."

And then, suddenly, a bright light exploded in front of her. Mary's hand was at her knife on her belt instantly, mostly out of habit. But there was just a light. "Hello?" she called, taking the tentative approach first. Then, "Hey you glowing son of a bitch, I'm talking to y-"

And then, everything went black.

* * *

**South Dakota, 2010**

"Are you serious Cas? Heaven's in shambles? Is shambles even a word?" Dean turned his back on the angel. If he were to be honest with himself, he really just hated it when the angel disappeared, especially when he didn't say good-bye. But when was the eldest Winchester honest with himself?

He heard a soft sigh and hated how his heart actually thumped a little faster at it. _No_, he thought to himself. _Nope. It didn't just do that. Must have something wrong with me._

And when he turned, he knew that was a lie, another thing he would NOT admit. "Dean, I have explained many times. I want to help you and Sam as much as possible, but I must leave now. If…" And did he just hesitate? "If it pleases you, I will say good-bye this time. And make an oath to return."

Dean felt the muscle in his jaw twitch and felt this weird glowy warmth spread through him. As much as he wanted Cas to do just that, loved the thought even, he didn't want the angel feeling like he owed Dean anything, when it was totally the other way around. "Look, Cas. I'm sorry for being a dick. If you need to go, then go." He waved an exasperated hand.

Castiel opened his mouth, presumably to say something else, when a flash of light blinded them momentarily. Dean stumbled backward, as did the angel, and they surprisingly fell to the floor, Castiel cushioned by Dean, as the light receded. Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel's face an inch from his. For a moment, neither moved. Then Dean scowled and said, "Cas… this is REALLY getting into my personal space."

Castiel literally flew back and, as if to add to his apologies, helped Dean up too. Problem is, Dean didn't want him to be sorry for crushing him under himself. Problem is, Dean liked having their bodies so close. Problem is…

"Dean," Castiel then said, the utter confusion in his voice catching Dean's attention and shaking him from his thoughts. "Look."

Dean followed the angel's gaze and openly gasped. And Dean Winchester didn't gasp.

Because right there, in their… _Bobby's_…. living room was a girl. She had soft blue jeans on, slightly worn at the knees and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt on. Her shoes were dark brown boots and very scuffed. She looked dazed, the trench coat of leather she had on worn as well and slightly familiar. Her eyes, when she opened them, were a light hazel-green and to his surprise, Dean heard Castiel gasp. Those eyes did seem familiar. So did her hair, that shade of black and texture familiar to him, but he couldn't pinpoint where.

"Hey, what the hel-" Dean started.

She cut him off as she jumped to her feet without using her hands, her long coat swishing around her, a knife suddenly in her hand. It was old and even more familiar looking than the girl herself. "Ok. Just-just back off, chuckles," she ground out looking quite confused.

Dean was taken aback. Didn't someone have an attitude?

"Hey, look Girl Scout; you're the one who dropped into our living room, so-"

She made a face then, a weird face and said, "Hey. I never said I knew why I was in here, you ass. So just back up with your angel over there. And- wait, you guys are together?"

Dean and Cas glanced at each other. They certainly weren't, but that didn't mean Dean could get rid of that warm feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he thought about him and Cas like…. Like that. God, he was going to Hell.

Again.

And this time, he wasn't all that sure that Cas was going to want to pull him out.

"We are not… together," Dean heard Cas say, without taking his eyes off of Dean. And was that… regret flitting across his face? Dean could only hope, since it was gone in a moment.

"And how did you know he was an angel?" Dean spat.

"I just do. 'Cause, you know, I _know_. And any way, so… the awkward staring is just a fetish then?" she replied cockily.

Dean spun to her then, slightly angry now. Yeah he hadn't wanted to break his gaze with Cas, but this girl was pissing him off to no end. "And just who the Hell do you think you are? Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

And the look on her face when he said THAT. She swallowed thickly then, looking like she just realized who she was talking to. And man was it weird to be scrutinized by those eyes, those eyes that had this look in them like she knew something he didn't. Cas had been relatively quiet throughout this and Dean turned to find the angel cocking his head to the side in that way of his that Dean knew made his heart jump in his own chest.

"Yeah. My parents taught me manners. I was also taught not to take bullshit. Like this," she said, pissy herself, a little angry too.

"And just who the Hell taught you that?" Dean flung back.

At that, the young woman burst out into laughter. Castiel moved a little closer to Dean, confused and wondering if that was supposed to happen. "Dean, is that what all humans do when asked that question?"

Dean shook his head silently, confused as all hell. What the Hell?

"This is so fucking ironic," she muttered to herself. Then she looked at them and said, "My dad. My dad taught me not to take bull from other people."

"And…?" Dean prompted.

Her eyes narrowed then. "You don't need to know anything else." She stashed the knife away soon after that.

"So, what's your name, Knife Girl?" Dean asked, cockily, moving toward her.

She stepped back and said, although she did in fact hesitate, "Mary."

Dean stopped, the name he associated with his mother giving him heartache. "Mary?" She nodded. "Mary what?"

And then she got a real bitch face going. It looked even bitchier than Sammy's, Dean thought. "You know what Winchester? I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yeah, well," Dean started before he paused. Wait a minute. She had called him Winchester.

But he hadn't told her his name.

Before Dean could continue on that line of questioning, Sam though it'd be nice to walk into the room. He stared open mouthed at the sight of the girl and then looked to Dean and Cas, his gaze finally resting on Dean.

"Dean," he said, "Dean, did you… was she one of your… _you know_?" Sam looked kinda sick.

"What?" Dean asked, not getting what his brother was trying to get at, at all.

"I believe Sam is asking you if you fornicated with this young woman, Dean," Castiel said, a little stiffly though and glaring at Sam, angry that he would think such a thing about his brother.

At the same time, Dean and Mary exclaimed, "God-dammit no! You are sick man, sick!" And then they glared at each other.

"Ok, sheesh," Sam said, looking quite relieved. "Kindred spirits much." He gave the girl a look, noticing she looked familiar and wondering why. And then he saw her face at the sound of his comment. It had gone quite dark.

Sam swore he distinctly heard a muttered, "Something like that," but couldn't be sure.

Instead, as Dean thought of what to do with her and Castiel thought of what to do with her, Sam thought _of her_. He had seen her before. He swore he had. "Do I… do I know you?" he finally had to ask.

Dean rolled his eyes, letting Sammy have his chick-flick moment and went into the kitchen, needing a beer right about then. Castiel followed behind, not entirely trusting the Hunter with a fridge full of beer alone.

When it was just Sam and Mary, though, she said, "No, you don't know me." Sam sighed and told her to stay where she was, that he was going to go talk to his brother and the angel.

And as he left, he, once again, could have sworn he heard her say, "But I know you."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked Dean, who was sitting at Bobby's kitchen table. Castiel was, of course, standing right behind him, looking as taciturn as ever.

"We find out how she got here, why she's here and how the hell to send her back, Sammy, that's what," Dean growled. Castiel was very silent. He wasn't speaking and every once in a while, he closed his eyes and there was a calm about him, a calm blanketed in crackling energy. As if he was looking for something.

Dean turned to find Castiel doing it again, and this time, he decided to ask what was going on. "Cas, what are you doing?"

The angel opened his eyes and tilted his head. "I am trying to sense the girl, Mary."

Sam started, taking a step back and said, "Her name is Mary?" Dean nodded, knowing that his brother was probably reacting the same way he had. Hurt, heartache, confused, and guilty for feeling so. "O-oh," Sam stuttered out.

"But…" Castiel started again, this time, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"But what?" Dean asked, a little worried that there was a 'but' added into this.

"But I cannot sense her Dean. I cannot find her. It is like she is masked."

Dean nodded toward the living room and Sam nodded to his older brother. He walked over to take a peek inside the small shabby room and sure enough, Mary was still there, brooding and swearing and sitting on a small couch, her face in permanent bitch-mode.

Sam retreated back into the kitchen, scowling. "Yeah, she's still in there. Try again Cas."

And the angel tried. He tried very hard, reaching out with his grace, searching for her. When he opened his eyes again, they fell upon Dean and he felt his vessel's heart thump harder. Castiel ignored it as best he could and answered, "I still cannot sense her."

"So we have a few options…" Dean said. "Either she doesn't have a soul or…"

"Or she's marked with Enochian sigils like we are on our ribs to keep angels from finding us," Sam finished.

They looked to Castiel who nodded. "Yes. They are both probable. What now?"

Dean got up, gulping down the remainder of his beer and throwing it behind him without looking, into the sink. "Score," he muttered under his breath stretching. Then, "We're gonna talk to her Cas. We're gonna ask her what's up. We're gonna get some answers too, or so help me…" Dean stalked out of the room and after a look at Sam, Castiel followed, the younger Winchester on his tail.

They made there way to the living room, where Dean was now standing in front of the girl Mary. They had similar looks of stubbornness on their faces and were glaring so intensely at one another that even Castiel was afraid that if he said the wrong thing they would snap simultaneously.

"Ok, Girl Scout, spill," Dean said, "I'm all ears."

Mary licked her lips and something was in her eyes, something that was confused and frightened and had no idea what to say. But God-damn her if she was going to give into that small, insignificant fear. "Spill what? The beans? Sorry, I got none."

Sam saw Dean bite his lip. Wow. This girl was really getting under his skin and for that, Sam had to give her some respect. "Ok. Cocky little bitch huh?" Hurt flashed across her face for a moment and then was replaced by a familiar rage. "What's your name, how old are you and where did you come from?" Dean asked, a harsh tone to his voice. She'd pulled a knife on him after all and had gotten him in a tight spot with Castiel.

"I told you, my name is Mary, you douche wad. I'm eighteen if you really have to know. And where I'm from is the absolute wrong question to be asking me," she replied just as hotly.

Dean shot a glance to Sam and Castiel, hoping they had caught that last statement. If not where she was from then what if… what if _when_ she was from?

"Ok. Fine, Ms. Prim. _When_ are you from?" Dean asked, grinding his teeth. An eighteen year old was back sassing him, and while he gave her props, he was SO not in the mood.

The shit-eating grin she gave him then was enough to make his blood boil. Even Castiel saw that. "Wow, you _are _a genius. And why should I tell you? You're being an ass to me."

Dean was about to yell something to her when Sam cut in and said, "Dean, she has a point. Stop being a jerk."

The girl smiled at Sam and said, "Now you, you've got patience." Then under her breath where no one could hear, "Damn he _was_ right. So _that's_ where John gets it."

Sam nodded and pushed Dean away from the girl. The eldest Winchester rolled his eyes and walked over to stand next to Castiel. The angel nodded to Dean and Dean nodded back. And then they stared. But neither one of them noticed.

Sam, meanwhile, was talking to Mary. "Hey, Mary. I'm Sam Winchester."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course you are."

He pulled Sammy Face # 54: What Do You Mean? "Um… ok. So, Mary. When are you from?"

She sighed. "Well, if you really have to know… 2030."

Sam almost choked on what he was about to say next. "You're from _when_?"

She sighed, blowing a dark lock of hair from her face and said, "Fine Sam, be a bitch about it."

Uh, oh. Had Sam pissed her off? No, he needed to know why she was here. And if he pissed her off, then who would she talk to? "Look, I didn't mean-"

"Shut your cakehole," she snapped. And then, she fell very silent. Her eyes flicked over to Dean and Cas where they were locked in one of their epic staring contests. Sam just sighed. Surprisingly she said, "When did the staring start exactly?"

Sam, taking this as a sign to win back her favor, responded, "Uh… a few years ago. Why?" If she was from the future… did she know them?

She shook her head and looked almost… homesick. "No, nothing. I was just… uh wondering. That's all."

Sam nodded. "So… 2030. Are there jet-packs and flying cars?"

She looked at him. "No."

"Has much changed?"

"No."

Sam sighed, frustrated. One second she was being an egotistical bitch, the next she was as silent as a statue. Great. She was probably bipolar, for all he knew.

"So… do you not have a soul or are you being protected? Since you _know._" Dean then said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. He had just managed to pull his gaze from Castiel's and man had it been hard! That angel had these eyes and Dean could just look at them all day…. And he hadn't just thought that. Not at all.

Mary got up then and stalked toward Dean. And surprisingly, the eldest Winchester felt threatened. There was something unnatural about this girl. "One, I have a soul, you self-centered little bitch. And two, who the fuck are you to ask me anything?"

Dean blinked and then said to Sam who was a few feet away, "Holy shit, Sammy. Are you listening to this?"

Sam could only nod and then Castiel interrupted with, "She has a soul. I can see it in her eyes."

She turned around, with an annoyance that seemed familiar to her. "Hey, Cas, what the Hell? Don't go poking around my insides."

No one but Dean seemed to notice that she had called the angel Cas… like she knew him. And no one had said Castiel's name, never mind his nick-name. How the Hell…?

Castiel, though, looked slightly ashamed. "I am sorry, Mary. It was not in my intentions to go 'poking around your insides'."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Cas."

For some strange reason, Dean didn't like how she was acting in front of Cas. She disregarded him and gave him an attitude and Dean didn't know why, but that pissed him off to no end. He got into Mary's space then, backing her up into a corner. She had this look of fear in her eyes then. And he couldn't make himself care, although something told him this was wrong. "You watch your mouth, young lady. You watch your mouth with him, do you hear me? You have respect for him!" Dean said as he pointed a harsh finger to the angel. "He helped save the world, the whole world, you got that? A world that, if destroyed, you wouldn't be alive right now. So you show him some respect, you hear me? Do you?"

Mary had this look in her eyes and she finally looked down and whispered, "Yes sir."

Dean was snapped out of it with those two words, then. They seemed familiar coming out of her mouth, like she had said them before. He pushed himself away and left the room, not understanding what had just happened and why he was now in charge of protecting Castiel's honor. He didn't really want to think of it. Didn't want to know what he caring meant.

Castiel watched in confusion as Dean left the room. He'd seemed angry. Really angry. Castiel then went to the girl, who was looking down at the floor and feeling very ashamed. "I apologize for Dean's behavior," he said carefully, lest he should upset her and make her cry.

She looked up, eyes glassy and blinked back tears. "N-no. He's right. I'm being a bitch. I'm sorry." He thought he heard her whisper, "Damn, he's never done _that_ before," but Castiel couldn't be sure.

"I am Castiel," he said, "Angel of the Lord. Would you be so kind as to explain why I cannot sense you?"

She looked at him and licked her lips. "I have… uh… Enochian sigils burned into my ribs. Um… yeah. That's probably why." She wasn't looking at him.

Sam was sitting on the couch now, knowing that if anything could go wrong, it just had. The poor girl was shaken and Dean was off sulking somewhere. Castiel was trying to fix Dean's mess, as usual, and Sam was once again at a loss. What the Hell was he supposed to do now?

Castiel continued his interrogation, his voice soft, although still gravelly. "And what angel put these marks upon you?"

She looked up now, her light hazel eyes screaming something that he could not comprehend. "Sorry, but that's something I'm not at liberty to tell."

Castiel nodded, understanding the need for secrecy when you were from another time. "And you are from?"

"Lawrence," she said, making Sam's head snap up. He KNEW he had recognized that lilting accent. "Lawrence, Kansas."

"And who brought you here?" Castiel continued.

At this, she looked up into his deep eyes and there were tears in hers. "I-I don't know." Her voice cracked and there went her dignity.

Castiel was confused. "Why are you here?" he asked then.

She shook her head as the hopelessness of her situation came down upon her like a ton of bricks. "I have no idea," she said, as if she had just realized it herself. "I have no freakin' clue. I don't know why I'm twenty years into the past. I have no idea who sent me here. I have no idea what's going on. What the Hell?"

She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, staring hopelessly at the wall across from her. Castiel felt something tug his heart and it surprised him, because that usually only happened when Dean was in pain or hurt. So why was it happening now?

Castiel sighed and walked over to Sam who was staring at Mary, like she held all the secrets to the universe. And for all they knew, she might have. "She is telling the truth. She doesn't know why she is here. She does not know who sent her either."

Sam looked at Castiel now. "Cas, does she seem familiar to you?" It was bugging him. He had it on the tip of his tongue, he was sure, but every time he went in for a taste it slipped away. He thought he had it, then she just collapsed into contemplative silence and made him change his mind about who he thought she was like. It was confusing to say the least.

When Castiel answered Sam, the youngest Winchester jumped. "Yes," he said, slight puzzlement in his voice. "She does."

"But who?" Sam whispered, so she wouldn't hear him.

Castiel stared and then shook his head. "For a moment…" He sighed. "Never mind."

Sam would have pressed the angel for information, but the look on is face was troubling, to say the least, so he let it slide. Not like he could do anything about it anyway.

Sam sighed, getting up and walking over to Mary where she was sitting. "Hey," he said gently sliding down next to her.

She sighed and looked up at him. "What do you want Sam? If you have it in your head that we're going to have a chick flick moment, get it _out of your head_."

Sam sighed in frustration. "You're being like Dean now. And believe me, no one wants to be like that."

Sam hadn't meant for it to come out that harsh, but he thought that Mary would just laugh and agree; after all, Dean had yelled at her. But to his surprise, she did the complete opposite. She freaked out. On _Sam._

"Hey!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "There is nothing wrong with his attitude, so watch your mouth, you asshat! And when did you get off talking trash about your brother? After everything he's done for you, after how you've hurt and betrayed him, after EVERYTHING! After STARTING the GOD-DAMNED APOCALYPSE?" She was breathing heavy now, and her out burst was almost identical to Dean's earlier. "You have no right, Sammy. No god-damned right. Because who was there to-to clean up your mess?" She was crying now. Sam had no idea what to do. "Dean."

Sam's mouth opened and shut a few times. How did she know about ANY of that? Was it in hunter history in the future? Was there even such a thing as hunter history? Sam had no idea how to react. How did she know? How did she know?

And so, at a loss for words, Sam said something that was seemingly random. "Wow, Cas. You try to be more avenging like this one over here."

Sam wasn't expecting to get punched in the face.

Nope.

But it happened anyway.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed as Mary shook out her aching fist and he clutched at his face. "What was THAT for?"

She was livid though, her eyes darkening. "If you ever, ever, EVER speak that way about Castiel, I swear to GOD Samuel Jonathan Winchester, I. Will. SMITE. Your. ASS!" And with that, she walked out the door of the living room.

Right past a shocked Dean who had been standing in the doorway.

They heard the bathroom door slam closed and then Castiel, Dean and Sam shared a look. "What-"

"The-"

"Hell?"

"Was that?" Dean then said. He had been coming in and saw her freak on Sam about him and then about Cas and nothing was making sense because she seemed almost protective of the two and it was so weird and made no sense.

And how did she know Sam's full name?

But no one seemed concerned with that. Why did no one but him seem concerned with that?

"I think she was angry," Castiel said with a tilt of the head and a widening of his eyes.

Sam rolled his own and Dean smacked his little brother upside the head. "Don't be a bitch, Sammy," Dean muttered.

And Sam looked back at his older brother. Where had he heard that before? And… was Dean standing up for the angel?

Hmmmm. Sam thought that maybe, his brother was finally getting a clue.

"So, what'd you find out?" Dean asked and Castiel quickly filled in for him. "She's from Lawrence?" Dean said, confused. "Weird."

"What isn't these days?" Sam retorted, leaning back into the wall. His face was hurting pretty bad.

Dean snickered. "You got quite a shiner there, Sammy. Did little Mary get the best of Princess Samantha?"

"Shut up Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

After a few minutes of silence then, Dean sighed and said, "Well I'm going to check on said future-ee. See what's up with her. … Apologize."

Sam's head snapped up to his brother and he echoed, "Apologize?"

Dean nodded, "Uh, yeah."

"Since when do you apologize, Dean?"

Dean's face became ashamed. "Since I screamed in the face of an eighteen year old girl, Sam. That's not right and won't be excused."

Dean suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to find… Castiel. His eyes were wide and admiring. Dean felt a blush flush his cheeks and he heard Sam clear his throat to hide his snicker. Little bitch. "I am… proud of you Dean."

"For what, apologizing? N-no biggie." Had he just stuttered? Crap.

Castiel seemed to think this through and said, "Honestly?" Dean nodded, a fearful tug in his gut. "For everything. Although this comes to the top of my list."

Dean blinked. "You have a list?"

And the angel actually smiled, leaving Dean breathless and trying not to show it. "With you Dean, always."

And then he disappeared.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered under his breath. And then, he sighed, whispered a good-bye to the angel and went down the hall to face his doom.

Yeah. Apologize to a teenager with a mean left hook. Piece of pie.

If only.

* * *

Mary felt claustrophobic in Bobby's tiny bathroom. Just like she always did, except, this was the past and she wasn't alive yet to feel this way. Hell, her parents weren't even together yet! If they had been, she would have spilled about who she was already. But seeing as they weren't….

She took a deep breath and tried to remember all the stories she had been told about her family when she was younger. Dean really was an ass and had scared the Hell out of her. Once again she thought how he never did any of that at home and was glad that he had changed that aspect of his attitude. Undoubtedly, if he had yelled like that at her before, she would have been scared shitless and have shut up just like over there.

Castiel was definitely an angel. It was weird to have him poking around her mind and soul though. She was infinitely glad that he couldn't do that in the future. He did have a stick up his ass, that much she could also agree with, even though he protested it in the future vehemently and made her father laugh non-stop.

Sam was patient, as she had mentioned before. But he was also a little cocky and had a slight 'tude. He was smart, she could tell just by looking at him, and it was spooky how much John looked like him. In the future, Sam was older and she hadn't believed it, but in the flesh, it was creepy. The boy was like an exact replica. She'd have to apologize to her father about that one.

And Dean and Castiel were absolutely smitten over each other. So they hadn't happened yet. That was interesting. She wondered if she'd be around long enough to watch it happen. But it was starting to confuse her, why she was there. They didn't remember meeting a future her in the future them's past. It didn't really add up. She knew the story. This wasn't it.

And maybe she hadn't been a genius to call them by their names that one time. And the other time. And the other, other time. And maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that she knew about the Winchesters part in the apocalypse, but how could she explain that it was family history? That she had to know? And maybe she had been hard on the younger Winchester, although, technically he was no longer the youngest Winchester in what she assumed was either 2010 or 2011.

Still, she had no idea how she had gotten there. She knew that several of her family members had, at several different times, been transported to the past and the future, so it was possible. The only problem was, that it required an angel. And the only ones she knew would either a) never do such a thing to her, b)do it as a joke and send her to a funny time and place, or c) not have any angel mojo left to do it. So that left her rivals. But what could they possibly want her to do here?

Maybe they were trying to stop her existence?

After all, once again, she pointed out to herself that her parents were not together… yet….

And so that was when she resolved that, although she had no idea how long she would be there, she was going to get her parents together before she had to leave. If anything, she was going to make their coming together more romantic and meaningful than the spontaneous thing it had been in her time. And she was definitely hell-bent on preserving her own existence. No way in hell was she going to NOT exist.

That was unacceptable.

Before she could get further with her thoughts, there was a knock on the bathroom door. She recognized the soul she sensed outside the door and waited for them to speak.

"Uh… Mary?" Dean asked from the other side, nervous.

She thought that maybe, she could ignore him, since she knew he would definitely go away, but then, she changed her mind and answered, "Yes?"

"Can I… can I come in?"

She let out a sigh and then responded, "Yeah. Sure."

Dean opened the door and stood there, rubbing his neck with one hand. In only old jeans and a t-shirt, sock footed, he looked like he did in the future. Just… slightly younger.

"Um… hey," he greeted.

"Hey, yourself," she answered back, not looking at him.

To her surprise, he sighed and slid down onto the ground next to her. Moving over to give him and herself enough space, Mary moved onto a small carpet in the room, her hands and arms resting on the small scruffy thing. She picked at it with her fingers as the silence grew long and then rubbed her face, sleepiness setting in.

"Look, I…" Dean started. He shook his head. Then he took a deep breath. "Thanks for that back there. Sometimes Sammy can't watch his mouth. And that crazy angel never defends himself, so who better to do it than us?" He gave her a quirky smile and she reddened.

"You saw that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You punched Sam pretty hard too, huh?"

She winced. That had not been her intention. But when he had said those things…

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Temper is one of my weaknesses. Both my parents have one." That seemed vague enough.

Dean shrugged. "S'ok. Sometimes, he needs to get punched. 'Course, I can't do it since he's my brother." She bit back a 'since when has that ever stopped you?'. "And anyway, I should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And you ended up siding with Cas anyways. I feel pretty bad." He looked at her now. "Guess I have a temper problem too, no?"

She nodded weakly. "I guess."

"So, about this temper. You say both your parents have one?" Dean was just trying to make small talk she knew, trying to make them both forget the fact that he had just flat out apologized to her.

But it still made her nervous. "Um… yeah. One of them gets mad easily. A hothead, you know? The other is totally levelheaded and calm. It's kind of funny, actually."

"Damn," Dean exclaimed, and he meant it. "How do they ever get along?"

"Well, they balance each other out, you see. When one's angry, the other can calm them. Sometimes they switch though. The hothead decides to see the light and the levelheaded one decides to see red. And then one calms the other."

"Huh," Dean said. He could understand how it worked. After all, isn't that pretty much how he and Cas were? "And how 'bout you?"

She gave a morose laugh. "Me? Hell, I'm literally a mix of them both. I got my quiet side, I got my wild side. I'm half and half." She looked troubled now. "Quite literally," she whispered.

"So about the supernatural stuff…"

"Don't worry. My parents are hunters. It's how I _know_."

Before Dean could respond to that, she got this weird look on her face and started to scratch at her arms. He saw terror slowly consume her face as she scratched and her hands flew to her neck and face and she continued to drag her nails across her skin, scraping it.

Dean felt a misplaced horror rise in his throat as he jumped to his feet and flicked on the bathroom light, which had previously been closed. He was greeted by a scary sight. Mary had red blotches all over her skin, her arms covered with them, her face spotted and red. She started coughing and as Dean called for help asked, "What the" cough-cough "hell is'' cough-cough "this thing" cough-c-cough "made of?"

She gestured to the carpet as she got up with Dean's help and made it out of the bathroom. "Wool I think. Why?" Dean asked, barely aware that his voice was strained with fear and that is chest was constricted with panic.

"Fuck," she swore, wheezing and scratching.

"What?" he asked, as Sam ran down the hall and gaped.

"Allergic… to… wool," she ground out, licking her lips. "Badly allergic."

Dean gasped and looked to Sam who had heard, and the younger Winchester ran down a hall, yelling, "Bobby? Bobby! We need an Epi-pen. Do you have an Epi-pen?"

Castiel then reappeared, looking quite confused, in front of them. "Why am I-?"

"Cas, Cas!" Dean yelled, panicked. "Cas, she's having an allergic reaction! Help her!"

Yet, for some reason, Dean didn't even need to ask. One look at Mary and Castiel felt that weird tugging in his heart and rushed over to her. He placed a hand on the swollen girl's forehead and another on her chest. Muttering some words in Enochian, a small light came from her and then, Mary was in Dean's arms on the ground again, breathing harshly, Castiel collapsed beside them, a hand on her arm.

Sam came in a moment later, phone in hand, ready to call an ambulance since Bobby really didn't have one, but stopped mid-dial as he saw the three of them collapsed near each other on the floor.

It was then that it hit him.

Mary wasn't like one person he knew…

She was like _two._

Which left him wondering… how was that possible?

* * *

Mary had softly informed them after that she was highly allergic to wool, just the touch of it making her break out into hives and asphyxia. She seemed slightly embarrassed and when Bobby came down to see what the whole hullabaloo was about, she had almost turned beat red.

And then, she and Dean had gotten into an argument. Dean insisted that she stay there, since she had no where else to go and didn't know what was going on. She obviously knew about the supernatural, what with her finding Castiel was an angel and having Enochian marks and taking all this weird stuff quite well. And her parents were HUNTERS, so yeah. She had hunter blood in her. Her family was hunter. She was good. For now. But she could take are of herself and didn't want to stay and blah, blah, blah! Dean had had just about enough until Castiel had mysteriously cut into the conversation and said, "Just do as he says Mary."

And without another word, to Dean's chagrin, she had followed Bobby right up to the spare room.

"Why does she listen to you?" Dean asked, grumpily.

Castiel shrugged. "I do not know."

"Hey Cas," Dean then said, pulling the angel into a hallway so they could talk alone. "Thanks for coming. If you hadn't shown up when you did-"

Castiel cut dean off though. "Dean, I didn't come."

Dean scrunched up his face. "Dude, you're here. 'Course you did."

Castiel shook his head, looking distressed. "No Dean. I had no intention of coming here. Something _pulled_ me here, _called_ me here." He left out that it had felt like he was healing something much stronger than a human. He wanted to talk to Mary before he got into that.

Something in Dean's mind clicked. "Or someone." He licked his lips and thought aloud then. "Cas, you notice anything weird about Mary Mary Quite Contrary over there?"

Castiel gave him a confused look. "I am not familiar with that phrase Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Forget about the phrase Cas. Did you?"

Castiel thought then said, "Well, she has Enochian sigils on her ribs."

"About that," Dean said, reminded, "She said her parents were hunters. I don't know Cas. Something's off about her. Something's not… I don't know. It's not wrong, just different." He looked to his angel. "You know?" Castiel shrugged. "And besides, dude, she-she knew about the Apocalypse. I heard her talk about it when she freaked on Sammy. And she called me Winchester the first time she saw me and I never even told her my name. And she called you Cas before you even introduced yourself. Something's off about her. And did you see the look in her eyes? It's like she _knew_ us."

Castiel nodded. Dean did have a point. There was something definitely different about the girl. "Maybe she does know us and that is what is keeping her from telling us about the… future." Castiel didn't like talking about the future. A future he most likely would not be included in when it came to Dean.

But the eldest Winchester was looking away and rubbing his neck like Castiel knew he did when he got nervous. "Do… do you think _we_ have a future Cas?" Dean couldn't believe he had just asked that.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "We _all_ have a future Dean. You and your brother made sure of that."

But that wasn't what the hunter had meant. "No, I mean…" He sighed. "Never… mind."

* * *

Mary lay in the small bed and looked up at the ceiling. In the future, this was John's room when they stayed over. She remembered coming in here one day to find it full of geeky-hunter things, like computers and shelves that were full of supernatural lore. And John was sitting right where she was laying now, thumbing through a book on solstice legends.

She felt her stomach churn with homesickness and tried not to think of her cousin any more, but it was hard. He was like a brother to her and the only one in their little family not really here yet. He'd come much, much later, four years later to be exact. And she might not even be here for that, most likely wouldn't, since her present self would have already been born and she would probably just disappear back to the future… assuming she was made at all.

She got that macabre thought out of her head.

She was DEFINITELY happening.

Mary rolled over and got out of the bed she was in and sneaked into the hallway. Ad smacked into Sam. "Dammit Sasquatch," she swore.

He lifted an eyebrow and said, "Sorry. Uh… hey, can I- can I talk to you for a second?"

Mary squinted at him. Whenever he wanted to 'talk' in the future, she usually got interrogated. But maybe that developed later on in life. One way to find out. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

He scowled now and said, "Who are you?"

Ok. Maybe he was thick. "I told you my name is-"

"Yeah, Mary. 2030, Kansas. I got all that. So what, you don't have a last name? You don't have a family who's freaking out in the future, looking for you?"

Mary's heart sped up. Nope. He had always been an interrogating S.O.B. "You don't need to know the rest of that, Samuel. And yes, I have a family. But they won't be worried until they realize I'm not coming back." She hesitated now, a thought of the future coming into her head. Sam seemed to be the picture perfect manly man in this time, she wondered… "Do you know the angel Gabriel?"

And then she saw it. Sam flinched like she had just punched him and a look of total hurt and pain flicked across his eyes. For a moment, she could hear the breath stuck in his throat, see the pain it caused his soul to hear the name. "Archangel," he snapped. Then, "Why?"

She chose her words carefully. "Just wondering."

"He's dead," Sam then responded coldly, not liking how all of a sudden she was turning the questioning on him. "Dead. Now do you have a reason to ask?"

She opened her mouth slightly confused and then closed it and shook her head. But Sam was officially in a bad mood, his heart starting to ache. And she could see that and felt guilty for making him feel that way. "Hey," she said, placing a calming hand on his shoulder, sending positive energy through. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Accept my apologies?"

Sam felt this weird calm come over him, like… like an angel was calming him. But all that was there was Mary. His mind started to work up to full speed again, the gears spinning and grinding against each other.

"Yeah. Thanks Mary. And… uh… can we keep this conversation between the two of us?" He smiled meekly and if he was right, she saw straight through it.

But she nodded anyway, letting go of his shoulder, the feeling going with it. "Sure." And then she walked out. And Sam walked into the study. And picked up a book on angels.

He was definitely getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

Mary woke up the next morning with a back ache. In a moment, she took care of it and then got up. She had slept in her clothes and was getting up in her clothes. She really wanted new clothes. And a shower.

Someone must have thought so, because on the bottom of her bed was a large t-shirt and sweat pants. There was note that was quickly scrawled and read:

'Hey, kid. Feel free to shower and change into these.

Bobby'll get to the laundry later and clean your clothes.

~Dean'

She sighed, of course, even though it felt nice that maybe he was trying to make up for all the disasters of the day before. She grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom she knew was down the hall. After a quick shower, she slipped into the Metallica t-shirt and black fleecy sweats. They were warm and she found herself laughing, seeing as she had the same combination of clothes, the same sweats and t-shirt and everything, at home to sleep in.

She dropped her jeans and t-shirt off in the laundry room and then thought of how reliable Bobby was in the future with laundry and decided to get it done herself. Mind as well, she thought.

Mary started the washer, putting the clothes in from all four of the human residents that were staying at the Salvage Yard into it. She added soap and then closed the lid. Sitting on the top of the washer as it did its thing, she was startled as a figure cleared their throat.

Mary spun to find Dean standing there, an eyebrow quirked. "I'm pretty sure I said Bobby would take care of that."

She shrugged. He was always stubborn then. Now she owed Sam. "I thought I'd take care of it since I was already down here. It's a girl thing. Oh and thanks for the clothes by the way." She had almost let it slip that they smelled like him, but that would raise too many questions on how she knew what he smelled like. "Metallica rocks."

Dean looked surprised. "You know who Metallica is?"

Now she looked dumbstruck. "Uh… yeah. Duh."

"Huh," he said. "I didn't think kids actually listened to that kind of music anymore. Especially in the future."

"Dean, the future really hasn't changed. Honest. And," now she was mumbling, "My parents listen to that kind of music all the time. I was raised off of it."

"Well I'll be," Dean exclaimed. "Looks like your parents really did a number on you."

"You have no idea." And she sounded ironic.

Dean shifted, knowing very well that yesterday had been far from perfect. "Hey, Mary, you think we could just start over?" He held out a hand. "Dean Winchester."

She shook it. "Mary."

He sighed. "No last name?"

She hesitated then said, "Not yet."

And he seemed satisfied with that answer. "So, Sammy's looking up ways to send you home. I was thinking-"

She'd been thinking on how to phrase the next suggestion without raising suspicion and ended up just blurting it out."Why doesn't Cas just send me back?"

Dean looked at her like she was a miracle, which technically she was, but he didn't know that. "Oh. Well that makes sense." He made a face and then looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "Hey Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!"

Mary couldn't help raising a dubious eyebrow. "Really? What are you, special? You think you're the only one he's listening to?"

Surprisingly Dean blushed. "Maybe," he admitted, because, why not? He wasn't ashamed that maybe, just maybe, he liked Cas more than he should. So maybe he wasn't going to admit that he pretended sometimes that Cas felt the same… but he could at least hint at this.

"Wait, do you-" Mary's question was cut off as Castiel appeared in the corner of the laundry room. He cocked his head at the sight of what he was very aware was Dean's clothing. Instead of feeling the jealousy he usually felt when he saw other women around his hunter, wearing his clothes, he felt almost content, content that they were getting along.

He figured this was what humans called weird.

"You called?" he asked in those gravelly undertones. And… had Dean shivered? Maybe?

"Um… Cas, we think you could send her back to her time. You know, maybe." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh, hi to you to, anyway."

Castiel blinked. He was acting slightly strange. "Hello Dean. And I'd have to know the exact time she was taken from her time. The date too." Castiel made a face then. "And how did she know that angels could-?"

Mary piped up now, content before to just watch. "Um, I'm pretty sure it was around 5:00 PM, on November.23. 2030. When my parents got back from their hunt, we were supposed to head down to my grandfather's to spend Thanksgiving Weekend with the family," she found herself mumbling.

Before Dean could answer, Castiel said, "That sounds enjoyable, spending time with loved ones on the holidays. And the fact that they are hunters and still manage this is amazing."

She nodded, looking exuberant to actually talk about it. "It is. My parents never got to do it when they were younger, so they work it out for the holidays. My uncle does the same with my cousin."

Dean frowned. "Uncle? You have an uncle and cousin?"

Mary reddened. Whoops. Too much said? "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"No, nothing. It sounds great." He then turned to Cas, with slight difficulty. "So, um, you think you could do it Cas?"

The angel looked at her then nodded. "I can try."

Mary felt a rush of excitement go through her as she contemplated going home. Sure it had been nice to be around and maybe her parent's romance would still be boring, but she honestly wanted to go home. She didn't like being the only one knowing.

She turned to Dean. Maybe she'd tell? "Well, Dean. It's nice knowing you… again." She smiled as he looked confused and she walked to Castiel. "Kay. I'm good to go. Transport me away."

Castiel took a breath, pressed two fingers to her forehead and then mumbled something. In the next instant, she was flung into the back wall, Castiel stumbling over himself and falling to his bottom.

What the hell?

Dean, of course had seen it happen. Although he was now certain that Mary knew them in the future, he was a lot more concerned with the fact that she had been knocked into the wall and his angel had been slammed to the ground. He went for Cas of course.

And when had he started to call him 'his' angel? _Since forever_, he thought, if he was being honest with himself.

"Cas, hey Cas!" Dean said as he knelt next to him, helping him sit up and flushing red as he felt the warmth of his body as he helped the angel stand again. "You ok buddy?" he whispered, maybe a bit too intimately, into his ear.

And Castiel shivered. He honest-to-God shivered. And Dean felt this awesome blossom of warmth in his stomach that extended to his whole body.

"I-I'm fine." His head flew up. "Where is Mary?"

Not only did Castiel sound worried, but Dean felt an unfamiliar worry settle in his stomach. Almost how a parent felt when they were in a large store and their child disappeared among the heads of the other shoppers. Yeah. That's what it felt like. But why?

"Mary?" Dean called, "Mare?" Whoa. He had already given her a nick-name. Great.

He saw her get up then, near the far wall, cussing considerably, making Castiel blush, which made Dean blush, which made her roll her eyes as she spit out a tooth. "The fuck?" Mary exclaimed to Castiel as she walked over to them. "I thought you were sending me home, not into the wall! I could have flown into it myself, thank you very much."

Castiel didn't bother extracting himself from Dean. It was nice there. "I'm sorry. I tried but… Something stopped me. Someone doesn't want you gone just yet."

"Yeah but who? Crowley can't do this shit. Michael and Lucifer are butt-buddies for the time being, Raphael is a cowardly dick and wouldn't dare….WHO?" Surprisingly, this wasn't Dean. It was Mary.

Dean's mouth opened and then closed, Castiel involuntarily following suit. "H-how the hell do you know all of them?" Mary's eyes widened as she took in what she had just said. "And what did you mean nice to meet you again?"

_Crap_, Mary thought. And then, thankfully, the washer went off. She ignored the question for the time being and changed the clothes over to the dryer, putting another load to wash. She then turned to see Castiel whispering something to Dean, who nodded reluctantly. The angel smiled and whispered something else, making the hunter blush and then, Castiel disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Dean turned to her, his ears still pink. "Wanna explain, Girl Scout?"

_Fuck_, she wanted to swear, but she knew she would get scolded. He did it in the future, what was to stop him from doing it now?

So she stayed true to her name and countered it with, "Do _you_ wanna explain? 'Cause if not, then I'm not."

And Dean stormed out of the room, just as she knew he would, and she was home free.

It didn't feel as great as she thought it would be because one thought was going through her head: why were they playing hard to get?

* * *

Two days later, Mary got a visit from the future. It was just… not who she was expecting it to be.

At around midnight, Mary was awoken from a light slumber, one she had inherited from her father. The other could sleep through the Apocalypse. It was an ongoing joke in the household.

Mary jumped to her feet, using the clothes Dean had lent her the other day still and hoped that the loud crash that the visitor had made hadn't woken anyone in the house up. She knew for a fact that Dean was dead to the world, having spied Castiel leave his room from remedying a nightmare and spelling the hunter. Bobby was on the first floor so he was fine. And Sam she was sure wasn't that sensitive.

Mary then looked to the closet which the noise had come from and took a deep breath, her knife appearing in her hand. Whatever it was, she could handle it. She then kicked the door open. "AHHH!" She went to stab down with her knife…

"No! Mary no! I swear to my Dad if you stab me, so help me, I don't care who your family is!"

"Son of a bitch," she swore, lowering her weapon and instead, extending a hand.

The angel gripped it and hauled himself up. He dusted himself and then, consequentially, he gave her a hug. "Thank God you're ok."

Mary squeezed the man back and then looked at him. "Uncle Gabe, what are you doing here?"

And it was Gabriel. And it was bad that he was here, because he was technically 'dead' in this time. He was going to get her into so much trouble. "I came to spring you out kid. That's what family's for."

She groaned. "Uncle Gabe, this isn't safe. Are you crazy? What if whoever sent me here finds out that you're here? Huh? How screwed would we both be?"

Gabriel rolled his brown eyes and put a hand on his hip. "Puh-lease. You are such a worry wart. And about who sent you here…."

She turned away from him. "You're so gay."

He scowled now. "Hey. I take that as an insult these days. Now, like I was saying. I think I know who sent you here." He suddenly grimaced.

"Uncle Gabe?" He clutched his chest and fell to one knee. "Gabriel!" Mary fell to his side.

"He's tugging me back, the bastard."

She scowled. "Gabe, who's tugging you back? Gabe answer me!" But his eyes were glued on the door….

…. where she looked to and saw none other than Sam.

"G-gabe?"

* * *

Sam wasn't a light sleeper. But ever since his conversation with Mary a few days ago, he couldn't sleep, only research. She and Dean seemed to be at a little stand-off and Sam rarely saw the angel around, so it made him wonder if it was about the heavenly host. And besides, he was pretty sure he was almost to the bottom of the Mary No-Last-Name Mystery.

And then he'd heard that loud thump and since Dean was somehow actually sleeping, he figured it fell on him to check it out. Because honestly? Bobby was definitely not getting up.

But when Sam had walked into her room, expecting that the young woman had either fallen out of bed or had been up and dropped something, he was met with…

Gabe.

Who was dead, mind you, and had caused Sam a life-time of heartache. So this couldn't be real, right? But Mary was surprised and Gabe, or his apparition, was surprised, and Sam just had to believe that it might be true. And it seemed that Mary even knew his archangel, so that got him a better lead on things. But Gabriel was in front of him and he couldn't pass that up.

"Gabe?"

And now Gabriel was panicking because the Winchester wasn't supposed to see him. Not yet. Not for a couple more years at the least. Not until after…_she_… died. Crap. Mary was right. What had he done?

So Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam got this look of horror on his face and flailed against the urge to pass out just long enough to say, "Gabe, I love…" He fell to the ground murmuring, "…you…."

Because it was HIS archangel and he just had to. Even if he wasn't real. He had to know just how much he loved him…

Gabriel grimaced again as Mary exclaimed, "Gabe, what did you do to him?"

"Made him pass out." He took in a sharp breath and already his body was starting to flicker. "Dammit," he swore. Then he smiled weakly and said, "Well, at least it's good to know he wasn't lying when he said he loved me all that time I was away."

He groaned again and Mary growled. "Gabe, just let go. Go back to the past and tell them I'm fine."

"I will," he promised, making himself hold on just a bit longer, "But you need to know…" He gasped.

"Need to know what Gabe?"

"That-that God was the one who sent you here." And then he vanished.

Mary was left holding no one, with a passed out cold Sam on the floor and the heart sinking feeling of betrayal. Because someone she held in high esteem had sent her to the past, a very dangerous past to be in…

And she still didn't know why.

* * *

Sam's eyes flew open, and the first word out f his mouth was, "Gabe." He frantically looked around, only to find a wide-eyed Mary kneeling beside him, a worried look on her face. "Mary, where is he?"

She put on a confused face, but Sam just knew she was faking it. "Where's who?"

Sam felt his blood boil. "Gabriel. Where is he? I saw him, Mary. I know what I saw and it was him and you…" A light bulb went off in his mind. "You know him."

Sam jumped to his feet as the young woman slowly shook her head and got up. "No, Sam… I have no idea what you're talking about. It was probably just a dr-"

Sam didn't know what came over him. He slammed her into the nearest wall, getting a squeak of surprise to escape her lips and said, "Don't you DARE tell me it was a dream. It wasn't! Mary, I know what I saw! I KNOW! Where is he? How do you know Gabriel! How!"

Mary was now thoroughly afraid. What was wrong with Sam? How was she supposed to lie to this love stricken man and tell him that Gabriel was dead, that it was just a dream? Was she supposed to allow him to manhandle her, when she could end this in a snap of her fingers?

She was at a loss. "Sam, I-"

"NO!" Sam yelled, and he slammed her into the wall, her bones jarring in her body. That hurt. "Stop LYING!" His voice was loud and she did the only thing she could do: she called for the closest angel's aid and she called for her daddy.

"Sam stop…" she choked out as he started to squeeze her neck.

"NO! You tell me where he is!"

"Sam… Sam…"

"Tell me! Tell me!"

* * *

Dean stirred in his sleep. And then he bolted out of bed. His stomach was in knots and he felt sick and it was all just wrong. Why was he feeling like this? He suddenly heard yelling and then some screaming and banging and Dean jolted to the hallway, that sick feeling growing heavier as he made his way up.

And then, one word: "DADDY!"

And it was coming from Mary's room.

* * *

Castiel felt a tug at his heart, just like he had right before he popped up at Bobby's when Mary was having her allergic reaction. He felt that tug and a horrible sense that something was just… _wrong_. He couldn't explain it. And then he knew where he had to go.

He was going to pop in on the Winchesters.

More specifically, he was going to pop in on Mary.

* * *

Sam was seeing red, deep blood red and he hadn't been like that in a long while. And the fact that he was now wasn't a good thing. He ignored Mary as she screamed for her father, an instinct he could tell, since she was in the past and her father was nowhere near there.

And Sam kept right on going because, she knew. He knew she knew and that there was SO much she wasn't telling them, so much he needed, no WANTED to know. And she wasn't saying.

And then, he heard, "SAMMY!" and "SAMUEL!" shouted in unison as Dean burst through the door and Castiel appeared behind him. And then he was flying off of her and into a wall and Mary was rubbing her throat, Dean checking her and Castiel was there too, seeing if he could do anything to help and Sam just knew, just knew that his theories we correct but that they didn't make sense. And he just couldn't care right now because she knew about Gabe and where he was and HIS archangel and-and…

"Sam, what the hell was that?" Dean exclaimed, shaken to the bone at seeing his little brother whom he loved choking an eighteen year old to death in her room for what seemed like no apparent reason.

The girl was in front of him, silent and afraid, like she would have never thought Sam was capable of something like that. The bruises on her neck were fading, due to what must have been Cas and the angel himself was glaring daggers at Sam.

"Gabe," Sam choked out, near the door. "Gabe, he was here and-and she was talking to him and-"

"Samuel," Castiel said, sounding pretty avenging right about then. "My brother is dead. You know that."

But Sam was threatening to break and did all he could to hold on. "No," he shook his head. "No he was here. I saw him. He was here." His head spun to Mary, who was still slumped on the floor, catching her breath. "Tell them he was here!" Sam exclaimed, begging, tears threatening.

And then Mary slowly shook her head, tears coming down her face as she gripped at her neck, as something clicked in her mind. That the brothers and renegade angel were so broken before everything got better. "No," she gasped. "No, I don't even know what he looks like. Sam just… walked into my room and started yelling. He was sleep-walking and he fell to the ground and when he woke up… he freaked on me."

And her heart was tearing because she had to lie to them. It was just horrible. But Dean seemed to believe her and Castiel too and even… even Sam saw the sense in it. "No," he said, as understanding flashed in his eyes. But it wasn't that he believed her. No, he knew. He knew she was lying and that she really couldn't tell him what really happened. And the fact that he had to play along with her lie and make it seem like he understood he was dreaming, now that hurt her more than anything.

"No," he repeated and Dean saw something pass between the two individuals. "No… a dream… I…I'm so sorry," he whispered now, broken to pieces. He'd hurt her, he knew. But he also knew the scary truth: that she could have killed him if she wanted to, and hadn't, the reason unknown to him.

A silent thank you for not, was implied. Mary heard it.

Sam got up slowly, needing to be alone more than anything else and started to back away out of the room. "I'm sorry," Mary whispered, not because of his so called 'dream' but because she really couldn't tell him, not yet.

And Sam knew she really was. "I know," he whispered. And then he left.

* * *

Dean had stood by, watching the exchange in confusion and anxiety. He had no idea what was going on with his brother or why he had made a big deal about the dead archangel, nor why he was having dreams about him and seemed to think that the girl who had dropped in on them had something to do with it. It was confusing and he felt immediate relief now that it was over.

He knew Sam needed to be alone. But he just wanted to hear his brother say it. Dean turned to Castiel, who was eyeing Mary suspiciously, about to tell the angel his intentions, when Castiel's head came up and he nodded saying, "Go, Dean." The older Winchester could only nod in thanks and dash out the door and down the hall.

Alone with Mary at last, Castiel was determined to get something from her. "You could have stopped him." It was a statement, not a question.

Mary got up nodding slowly. "Yes."

"And you healed yourself." Another statement, implying her bruises. Dean had been incorrect; Mary had done that herself.

Another nod. "Yes."

"And your vessel appreciates this?" Now it was a question, since he really didn't know if that was true.

She shook her head. "It's not a vessel. This really is my body. The body I was born with," she added to make it clearer, careful how much she let him know and how she phrased it.

"What are you?" Castiel couldn't help but ask.

Instead of the snarky comment he thought he was going to get, she responded quite honestly and maturely, "That is not for you to know yet. Maybe once I find out why I am here… But until then, I'm sorry."

For one of the first times he would ever admit it, Castiel wanted Dean in the same room with him. He really did, if only for comfort.

And Mary knew him well enough to see that in his eyes. "Cas, do you… do you like Dean?"

The angel flinched then, wondering if he was _that_ transparent. "I love all God's creatures."

She shook her head. "No. Do you… you know… _like-like_ Dean? Like humans like each other. Like humans… love each other?" Ooo. She was pushing it, wasn't she?

Castiel was about to deny it when he suddenly saw in her eyes that he didn't need to. That she already knew the truth and was just looking for his confirmation before she heard it from someone else. That she _understood_. And so, Castiel found himself slowly nodding. "Y-yes. I do." He was still for a moment as he saw her reaction.

It was not what he was expecting, actually.

Mary felt this light fill her up and then she smiled and jumped up in the air and exclaimed, "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" And then she hugged Castiel and he didn't know what to do with his hands, but he was happy that she was happy.

And then Dean walked in, confused beyond belief. "Uh…what the hell?" He then went into protective mode. "Hands offa my angel," he growled, without thinking.

Mary let go of Castiel at the sound of 'my angel' and she beamed. "Kay."

Dean ran his words through his head, his cheeks flushing as he realized what he had just said and then turned to Castiel whose head was in that particular tilt of his. "Dean, you consider me to be… _your_ angel?"

And Dean was definitely going to deny it, had actually set his heart on denying it until he remembered how Castiel had held him close and promised he'd be back when he had his failed attempt at sending Mary home, when he saw the hope spark in his angel's eyes. And not only his angel's, but the young woman he undoubtedly had a connection to.

So Dean manned up, held his breath and nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said, his words slow and thoughtful. "Yeah I do, Cas." He got just a bit closer and swallowed before he said, "_My_ Cas."

And the angel smiled, a real smile, a full blown, blinding smile that had Dean smiling and murmured, "My hunter."

And then he disappeared.

And Dean flipped. "Is he serious?" the hunter exclaimed, forgetting for the moment that Mary was in the room with him. And she wasn't volunteering the information any time soon, either. "I tell him that I consider him mine and he just vanishes? What the hell, Cas? What the hell?" he groaned then, as he realized that, once again, he hadn't said goodbye. "I'm sick of not being able to tell you goodbye Cas," he whispered to no one in particular. "I'm sick of not telling you I love you when I have all the chances to." Because he really loved Cas, now that he thought about it. And it hadn't happened over night. No. it had taken four long years of struggle and heartache and wanting and needing and trusting and breaking and healing for him to come to that conclusion.

And then the stupid angel had disappeared on him before he got to tell him a word of it. And it was a damn good word too.

"Whoa," he heard behind him and Dean felt his blood run cold as he turned around to find none other than Mary standing there her mouth open.

"Crap," he swore and then, "Did you, by any chance, not hear all of that?" She shook her head. "Of course not." A sigh. "Look, please don't-"

"Tell him?" she asked, a surprisingly happy glint in her eyes. "Why would I? Those are words that I expect to come out of your mouth Dean Winchester. Right?" She gave him an expecting look and now Dean knew she would be harboring over him to tell Cas. Great.

He nodded and said, "Yeah. Right. But… when?"

By now, it was almost five in the morning and Mary was no longer tired, not seeing the point in going back to bed. She walked past Dean, clapping him on the shoulder as if she had done it a million times, while heading down for breakfast and said, "Well duh silly." She smiled. "When the time is right."

And then she walked away.

Dean stared at her wall and then exhaled loudly, turning around and feeling like he was going to throw a tantrum, as he angrily yelled down the hall walking after her, "Yeah, but_ when_ the hell is that?"

* * *

Men are fucking clueless, Mary concluded. And that was all there was to it. Sam hadn't looked at her in forever, Dean blushed whenever anything remotely related to angels came up, Cas could barely keep a straight face around them all when Dean was around so he barely stopped by and, while she was sulky because of it all, Bobby was pissed at all the different moods going off in his household.

She was literally stuck with only men. And they were all oblivious to the others' problems. And if they weren't, none of them would have problems anymore. And she was the only one who could see any of it.

Ergo, men are fucking clueless.

She sighed as she got out of bed that morning, sick of having to wear the same clothes every day and wishing that, for once, she could have been prepared for something and had had a spare bag of clothes to change into. As it was, it was either keep washing and using these, or use some of Sam and Dean's old clothes from when they were her age that Bobby still had lying around. Which reminded her to tell Bobby, if she ever got back to her correct time, to wash them and put them somewhere better than the attic.

Which is where she was now, going through a plastic bag of ripped jeans and band t-shirts that were undoubtedly Dean's. Mary sighed, grabbing a few t-shirts that she would wear in place of her own, not entirely ready to start wearing boy jeans. She could only go so far you know.

Which is also why, when she went back downstairs after having changed, she was surprised to see Castiel there and the brothers packing to leave.

Without her.

Oh. Hell. To the. NO.

"What's going on?" Dean turned around with a guilty look on his face, Sam's mirroring his own and Castiel looked confused and turned back to the brothers.

"You have not told her?" he asked.

The Winchesters of 2010 cringed. "Haven't told me what?" Mary demanded, her blood rushing to her head.

"They are going on a hunt," Castiel said, his voice turning more and more confused. "it is in the area, so they are lose at hand to you lest you need anything, but they are going, with me, alone. They did not wish to include you for your own safety. And… they have… not told you." He turned to Sam and asked, "Why?"

And why was he turning to Sam? Because, if he looked at Dean, his anger would evaporate and they would never get to the bottom of this.

Thankfully, everyone in the room was aware of that.

So Sam answered, "Uh, well, you said it yourself. For her safety."

Castiel scowled. "Yes, but I was under the impression that you had discussed your decision with her. She is a hunter and she may be able to tell us things about the beings we hunt that they have found out in the future."

"Yeah, like what?" Dean said, joining the conversation, but not looking at Castiel and instead focusing on only Mary, the angel still catching his peripheral vision.

"Contrary to popular belief," Mary said, a smirk gracing her features, "vampires don't sparkle in the sun."

Sam chuckled and everyone had to hand it to her, since they hadn't gotten Sam in this type of mood in a while. So in thanks, Dean decided to humor her. "Oh really? Wow. What do they really do then?"

She laughed now and answered, "They go more like kablooie." She pantomimed an explosion with her hands, getting even Castiel's lips to twitch in amusement. "But seriously, I can handle myself. I'm a hunter, even though I may not look it."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, in one of my old Zeppelin t-shirts that hangs off of you like you're a hanger, you look less like a hunter than Sammy did when he was ten." Sam grunted at his brother and gave him the one fingered salute. Dean returned the favor.

Castiel scowled. "I must agree with Dean on this one," and even Mary was surprised that Castiel was now talking about Dean and he even threw a glance at the hunter, who was staring at the angel of the lord in open mouthed wonder. "I fear… for your safety, though I know I should not," he added in a whisper he knew only Mary could hear.

Sam sighed. "Look guys, I'm not all for bringing the eighteen year old on a hunt with us but…" He looked at her, really looked at her and knew she was more than that. "But I think since she is a hunter and she does know about the supernatural and she is from the future and may be able to help, that she could come." He then shrugged. "And she hasn't been out of the house in days so why not? If it's for a hunt?" He finally shrugged and sat back down on the couch. "Hey, the final say is yours Dean."

Mary decided to cut in now. "Look, right before I got zapped here, my parents were out on a hunt, like I said before. They wouldn't let me go with them on it. I kind of felt left out, because out of the three of us, I'm the most capable." At their questioning looks, she added, "Trust me on this one." Then, "So please, let me help you on this hunt." At Dean's still reluctant look, she said, "At least tell me what it is before you decide."

Dean sighed, "Just a ghost. Easy, routine work."

And Mary was smiling. "Ok, I like own the Ghostbusters' ass. Now you gotta bring me. And if you have to un-possess something, my Latin is top notch."

"More so than Sammy's?" Dean asked, seeing that she was serious.

Mary nodded and then gave Sam a small smile of gratitude that he just didn't understand. "Yeah. Definitely. I promise." She looked down now. "So… can I go?"

Dean furrowed his brow. "Can you shoot a gun?" She smiled and nodded. "How well?"

She sighed, walked up to Dean and grabbed his gun from his secret place that no one save him knew about. "You're not the only one who uses this as a hiding place, Dean," she said to is confused and incredulous look.

And then she spun around and shot several holes through the bull's-eye in Bobby's dart board. She returned Dean's gun and smiled. "Is that satisfactory enough for you, _Oh Great One_?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He scrambled around for their stuff and handed her a gun, one of his own, consequentially, one that she would inherit in the future, but she kept that to herself. "So I can come?"

Dean nodded reluctantly as Sam sighed. "She can obviously handle it, Dean, relax." But Castiel was looking worried too. Sam looked at him and groaned too. "C'mon, not you too Cas. She's fine." He looked to her. "Mary, tell your stupid surrogate parents that you'll be fine so they can stop worrying."

But the look on her face when he said surrogate parents said that she was definitely talking to him later. And then she saw the aforementioned hunter and angel's faces and immediately softened. "Yeah. I'll be fine guys. Stop worrying. Ok? As much of a little bitch that Sam is being, he's, unfortunately, right. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

That got Dean smiling, Cas raising an eyebrow, and Sam rolling his eyes and muttering something about Dean rubbing off on her.

And then they were off. _Feels just like old times_, Mary thought and then she corrected herself.

_Feels just like future times_.

* * *

Needless to say, she was not ok. Nothing that night turned out right. Nothing.

They had found the ghosts grave, had gotten the salt out, were prepared to burn when suddenly, Mary had felt the cold mist that signaled that ghosts were about. "Dean," she murmured, knowing he would hear her. Castiel was also on his guard. He had felt it too.

"What?" the older hunter asked, slightly exasperated and wanting to get this done so he could go home. Castiel had been giving him puppy eyes all night and he just wanted to find out why.

"They are here," Castiel said.

And then they attacked.

There were several spirits, not just one and Sam and Dean were thrown to the sides and wailed upon. Dean of course shot first and then realized that it was a ghost and that that didn't work on them. From his place by the grave, Castiel shook his head, to which Mary answered, "Hey, when in doubt, shoot Casper in the face."

The comment was lost on him, of course.

And then, Mary noticed that the spirits were only attacking the two brothers. Castiel noticed too, as he rushed over to help Dean. The angel murmured a prayer in Enochian and the ghost just disappeared. Unfortunately, Dean had noticed the 'Only Attack the Winchesters Plan' too. "What the hell? Why are they only going after me and Sammy? I get you, 'cause you're an angel. But why Mary?"

Suddenly, Dean's face went white. As Sam got up from where he had just salted a ghost, another went for him behind him. And Sam didn't see it coming. "SAMMY!"

Suddenly, Mary couldn't breathe. That spirit was going to hit Sam. That spirit was going to hurt her uncle. And even though what she was about to do was going to blow her cover over the top, she had to.

Dean and Castiel's eyes widened as Mary began to glow and mutter strange words, words that made Cas's eyes widen, and then the spirits disappeared, the ground where there graves were going up in flames. Mary ceased her glowing then and her eyes closed. Then she opened them to find not only Sam staring, but Castiel and Dean.

"Dean, that was Enochian," Cas whispered.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. Sam was panting, couldn't even make the connection of what happened in his mind and Castiel's eyes were wide.

And then, in a panic, Mary disappeared.

Dean's eyes widened as he looked around. "Cas," he said, worry in his tone. "Cas, what happened? Cas, where did she go?"

The angel's mouth opened and closed as worry started to fill him up, as well as the hunter. When had they started feeling like this for a girl from the future and most importantly, why? "Dean, she had grace. I felt it."

Dean's eyes widened. "So she's… she's an angel?"

Castiel shook his head, worry and wonder and even confusion making its way into his mind. "I don't think so. I've asked but she said that was her real body. I don't know Dean. All I know is that I want to find her and make sure she is alright. It doesn't feel right that she is away from us."

And Dean had to agree. But then, Castiel snapped. "Dean, what if this is my fault? Because I asked her about it before and she felt she had to prove to me that she was not and angel or that she was or-or…" He looked crazed and worried, something Dean had never seen on his angel. "What if I caused this to happen and she is in danger and she is afraid that an angel of the Lord will judge her? Dean, what if-?"

Dean couldn't stand this randomly worried state his angel was in and hugged him, rubbing circles into his back. If that stupid girl had taught him anything in her short time with them, it was to show his feelings for his angel without shame for who was watching. "Cas, shh. Relax. She's probably just nervous. Give her time, ok? This wasn't your fault, we'll find her. Ok?"

The angel melted, ok _melted,_ in his arms and Dean felt his heart mimic the process. "Al-alright Dean."

And Sam, glad that his brother and angel had finally found a clue, cleared his throat and got them all back to the car and back to Bobby's.

It would be an interesting night.

* * *

Mary was sitting on the roof of Bobby's house, way high up so that she could see the Winchesters and the angel walk into the dwelling. She sighed. That had been a stupid move, but she couldn't just let him… She shivered. John would have killed her if she had let any harm come to his father.

But as Mary saw the angel and oldest Winchester watching the door from the window she was peeking in, sitting close to each other and when they thought Sam wasn't looking, actually holding hands, she felt a horrible tug of homesickness in her gut. What if this was what they were like at home?

"Stupid hunter," she muttered, "stupid heavenly host." She looked at Dean then and then sighed. "Stupid Winchester, just tell him." Her gaze fell to Castiel. "Stupid angel of the Lord, tell him!" But then, she groaned, understanding where she had gotten her serious case of procrastination from. "But I'm the stupidest one of all. Why didn't I just tell them in the first place and maybe this would have happened faster?" Addressing herself, she muttered, "Stupid Winchester of the Lord."

Because until the two men in there admitted their love for each other, she couldn't tell them the truth.

So she was surprised when she looked in the window again and it was happening.

And NOT like she had been told how it happened. How peculiar.

* * *

Dean looked at Castiel, at the worry and confusion in the angel's brow as he wondered where their future friend had gotten to. Dean was feeling it too, that strange urge to worry and baby the poor eighteen year old who sounded like her parents in the future did plenty of that too. But he couldn't help it and neither could Cas for that matter, and it seemed to confuse the hell out of the angel. Dean wanted to take the confusion away.

Which reminded him, when was he going to tell Cas that he, _you know, loved him? _

He had promised in an unofficial way to Mary that he would, so when would he? _When the time was right _was not that great a piece of advice.

"Cas, you ok?" he decided to ask. He just had to work up to it, that's all.

The angel sighed. "Dean, I feel… I feel very worried for her. What if something that we could have prevented happens to her?"

Dean could relate. "Yeah. I feel like that too. Weird, right? How Sammy and Bobby don't seem to be affected. Maybe she is an angel and is messing with us?" Though I doubt the messing part, went unsaid, Castiel heard it.

Castiel shook his head and then hesitated before saying, "I have only felt this amount of affection and worry for one other human."

And Dean felt the green monster of jealously rise up in him. Sure he didn't mean to, but how could he? He loved this angel and here he was, telling Dean that he not only cared for their teen charge, which made Dean feel really weirdly happy, but that he only felt that way for one other person in the world.

And Dean just wanted to know who.

"Or really?" he answered, glad that it was just them so Sammy wouldn't see his gay freak out. "And who's that? What's so awesome about them? What can they do? What's so special about them that they get the most amazing angel in heaven's… _affection_ and-"

Dean was surprisingly cut off by Castiel putting a hand over his mouth and giving him a small grin. "Dean," he said, the smile stretching and making Dean feel warm inside. "Dean, it's _you_." The hunter's eyes widened. "You're the only other person I've felt this way about and believe me, I am very surprised. Angel's aren't supposed to feel like this about humans, never mind one human above the rest and-and you are special, Dean. You have an amazing soul, a heart of gold, an aura that shines and you always have everyone's best interests at heart, even Mary's and-and…" Was his angel _stuttering_? "What I'm saying is that I-that I l-…" Castiel took a breath and looked Dean in the eyes. "I love you Dean Winchester."

And then he closed his eyes, as if afraid that Dean would shun him.

And Dean, being Dean, took advantage of that.

And kissed him, of course.

The angel gasped, opening his eyes, just to close them again and deepen the kiss. He pushed Dean down on the couch they were on, attacking his lips with his own and just basked in the feeling.

"I-" Dean gasped between heartfelt kisses, "love you- so much- Cas." Then he moaned into the angel's mouth, and Castiel felt his body get excited and beamed at the reaction he got from Dean.

At that moment, Mary thought it might be nice to pop in. You know, just so that she wouldn't have to see angel and hunter porn, specifically _this _angel and hunter porn.

* * *

"Ahem," she said, awkwardly, clearing her throat. This was… disturbing to say the least and she had all the right in the world to think so.

Castiel literally flew off of Dean in a fright and Dean sat up, ramrod straight. They both looked like little boys in a Catholic school, caught putting graffiti on the face of Jesus. Thinking of them like that and having a future image of the two men in her mind, it was hard for Mary not to laugh.

"I see you two have gotten it together." She raised an eyebrow as the two men slowly congregated again and got closer to her.

"Yeah," Dean said slowly, an arm snaking its way around Cas's waist and pulling him closer. Mary felt… different. Her presence was pretty strong; almost how Cas's angelic presence was, but… not. It was disconcerting.

Castiel tilted his head and said then, "Mary, where were you? What happened? What was it that you did at the graveyard?" He scowled then, and Dean thought it was the most adorable face the angel had ever made. "How do you know Enochian?"

Mary took a shuddering breath and said, "Hold it. I'm gonna explain it all, I just needed to make sure that it happened."

It was Dean's turn to question her. "To make sure what happened?"

She smiled and gestured toward them. "That."

Dean's face was in utter confusion and then, something sparked in his eyes and he said, slightly angry, "You were playing match-maker?"

She swallowed then, as Castiel got that same angry look in his eyes. "No," she said. "You don't understand. Look, you don't even know who I am. I'm-"

"An angel," Dean finished, surety lining his voice.

She smirked. "That allergic reaction?" Dean had forgotten about that. "That was real, chuckles."

Castiel scowled and then, his face smoothened out as he said, "Nephilim."

And then Mary got uncomfortable. "No. Not exactly. It's true that I'm… half human half angel."

Dean shook his head, letting go of Cas for a moment to talk to her and get close enough to see if she was lying. "Then you're Nephilim. Just because you don't want to be doesn't mean you get a special name."

She shook her head again, trying to think of a way to explain. "No. Nephilim are, strictly speaking, the child of a female human and male angel. The daughters of man and sons of God."

"So, what, your mom was an angel and your dad was a human?" Dean asked, trying to make sense.

A muscle in her jaw twitched. "No."

Castiel walked closer to them now, his face in utter confusion. "There is no other possibility. It must be one or the other. It does not make sense."

Dean tensed at his angel being distressed. "Who are you?" he asked, his tone harsh, and angry. He was sick of games.

"YOURS!" Mary blurted, making Dean take a step back. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes darted to Cas and she squeaked out, "….his…."

Dean felt a little piece of him die. She was…. his daughter…. but then that meant…. What would happen to him and Cas?

Dean was shaking his head, looking at Cas and seeing the comprehension in his eyes, the hurt that brought him, but the pain in knowing that he would give up his own happiness if Dean was going to be happy. And Castiel felt that crushing weight now. Dean would never give up a future family for… for a _dick angel._

Dean tried to speak, failed then tried again. "You're… mine?" She nodded slowly, dread consuming her. Crap. "With who?"

And now it was Mary's turn to look confused. She had just said. Wasn't that why they both looked traumatized….? Or wait, did they think… Ooops.

"Wait a sec. Let's get this straight. You think I'm just yours?" she said to Dean.

He looked confused, Cas sharing his look. "Um… aren't you?" Because otherwise would make no sense.

"No," she plainly stated.

Now they were confused. "Umm… what?"

She pointed to Cas. "Him."

Now Dean felt what Cas felt and the angel was confused beyond belief and in despair. He left the hunter in the future? No!

Mary saw the hurt again and then realized that they still weren't getting it. "No, no, no! You two suck! And I thought your thick headedness came with age! Who knew you'd always been like this?"

Dean took a deep, confused breath and then asked very calmly, "Whose daughter are you, his or mine?" He knew the answer would hurt but he had to know…

"Both."

Dean froze and it seemed like it too forever to look at his angel. Castiel's face was frozen in horror and confusion and….was that happiness? Maybe. Dean felt that tiny tug too, but it wasn't making sense.

"Excuse me?"

Mary sighed. "Shit this is gonna be hard. Ok. My name is Mary Zion Winchester. I'm eighteen. I'm from Lawrence, Kansas. My parents' names are Dean and Castiel Winchester. You dig?"

Dean's mouth dropped open as it started to make sense. How she avoided labeling her parents as 'mom' and 'dad'. Her taste is language and music. Her attitude. _Her leather trench coat._ The fact that she was part angel and could totally rock the Enochian.

"1 Corinthians, 13," Castiel suddenly spewed.

"For now we see through a glass darkly, but then, face to face; now I know only part, but then I shall know even as I also am known. Now abideth, faith, hope, love these three; but the greatest of these is love," Mary recited.

"Song of Solomon, 6:3?" he then asked.

"I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," Mary answered.

"Leviticus 18:21," the angel said slowly.

Mary looked like she had swallowed a lemon as she recited, "Thou shallt not lie with mankind as with womankind. 'Tis an abomination." She snorted. "Seriously, the people who wrote the bible were mother fucking homophobes."

Castiel's eyes were wide. "Cas, what?" Dean asked, wondering how the angel was taking the strange news.

The angel reddened as he said, "If I ever became… human…. and if I ever had…. children…. I had sworn to myself that I would teach them the-"

"Whole bible by heart?" Mary completed. Castiel nodded, dumbstruck. "You did. Johnny was pissed, but then again, it couldn't be helped when Uncle Sammy started Latin."

Dean scrunched up his face. "Johnny? You have a brother?" He felt his heart jump a little at that.

"No," she said and there went the jump. "Johnny's my cousin." She smiled now. "Sam's son, actually."

And Dean was smiling. His brother had a family in the future. He had a family in the future…with Cas. How did that work?

"Um… not that I'm complaining but what do you mean that you're both of ours? Like… we adopted you or…?" Dean left the question hanging. He turned to his angel to see the happiness the being was trying not to show. Dean smiled and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. Mind as well, he thought.

"No. I'm literally your kid. I have part of your human soul Dean, and part of your angel grace, Cas," she responded. Castiel's mouth opened and before he got a word out she countered, "And no I don't think He'll let me tell you how that happened."

"Who?" the angel decided to ask instead.

Mary smiled. "God. He sent me here, as my stupid Uncle Gabe thought it would be nice to let me know-"

"Wait," Dean said, the pieces clicking. "Gabe's alive? And was here? Sam-"

"Sam saw something he wasn't supposed to and if he had known the truth, nothing would have turned out right. Dean, please understand that." For a scary moment, Mary thought her father was going to be angry, but he finally nodded. "Good. Yes, Gabriel is alive. In the future. He gets resurrected later on. And he only meets back up with Sam after _her_…"

"After who?" Dean asked.

Mary swallowed now and looked down and Dean wanted to hold her. "Sara. Sara Blake. She… she's John's mother. Sam's... wife." Another sharp swallow.

"Oh no…." Dean murmured. "When?"

Mary rubbed her eyes. "I was twelve, John was ten. Not even anything Supernatural, just… a car crash. Sam was really screwed up. A year later, Gabe shows up, out of his head and totally confused. It got better after that." She smiled now. "Union in the summer," she decided to add in. "Johnny's thrilled."

"You said John," Castiel said, getting into the conversation. "You two were named after Dean and Sam's parents?"

Mary nodded. "Why yes, Cassells. As a matter of fact, we were."

"_Cassells_?" the angel stressed.

She blushed. "Sorry. I was raised with two dads, remember? Dean is Dad, you're Papa, but, you let me be a bit more creative with your title. I have more freedom. Cassells is just a nick-name."

Dean was till dumbfounded. She was his…daughter…with Cas. This was highly weird. What the hell? "So why are you here?" he decided to ask. He had this weird feeling to hug her.

She scowled. "God sent me. So I think…. I think he wanted me to get you guys together." She had gone through the theory in her head and it made sense. "See, I always joked that it was me that got you two to admit your feelings. I didn't know I was right. See, God sent the future me to the past to make sure you guys got together, to make sure I existed. I'm pretty much insuring my own creation." She got this dark look. There was agood reason for her to exist, not that she liked it one bit. And neither did the future them.

Dean was lost, very lost, but Castiel said, very calmly, like it was obvious, "My father has induced a paradox, then."

She beamed at him. "Yes! And this is why you helped me pass eleventh grade physics and he didn't." Castiel beamed.

And Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Can I… can I hug you?" He did NOT just say that… but he did.

Mary smiled. "If you want to. You too Cas."

Dean tentatively stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the girl. He finally noticed that her eyes were the same shade as his, that her hair was the same color and texture as Cas's. She had the Winchester facial structure, but she had Castiel's nose and lips. Those big, soft lips that Dean wondered if Cas would let him kiss again. She had that lean figure that Cas had, but that was Winchester muscle underneath.

Oh but Mary was perfect. He felt this small ball of satisfaction in his stomach settle as he realized she was really his and that he got to have a family in the future. It was a weird feeling of déjà vu. And then he realized something she said.

"Wait, Sammy and Gabe? As in, you know, together? He's gay?" Dean said, stepping back and letting Cas have a turn.

Both Castiel and Mary glared at him. "Dean, you're gay."

The hunter shook his head. "No. _It's just Cas_. He's the only man that'll ever hold an interest to me. Only person, I should say. These days, women aren't that appeasing."It was more of an epiphany, actually, that he found he loved Cas more than anything, more than women even. Maybe more than pie?

Definitely, though a pie filling covered Cas….

He was going to Hell again, as we've already established.

Castiel smiled and said something softly in Dean's ear that had the hunter blushing and the future daughter rolling her eyes. "Hello? Daughter, remember? What's with the secrecy?" She then made a face. "Unless its… foreplay? Because if it is, then go ahead, whisper. Last time I wanted to see if you two were coming down for breakfast, I was sixteen and I barged in and…" She shivered. "John wondered why i flinched everytime we went out for icecream." Then she glared at the two men. "I swear to God! If you two don't put a sock on the door and let my poor uncle walk in on you….!"

Dean and Castiel shared a look. So…. they would get…. physical?

The thought satisfied both men.

"So what's with the future?" Dean asked.

"Not much has changed, like I said before. Hmmm…" She thought. "Um… you guys are happy, you're the best parents in the world, I'm happy, we all hunt, the Impala is now MINE!" At this she smiled at Dean. "I'm taking care of her, no worries." The eldest Winchester just grunted. "What else? Chuck and Becky? Married."

Before she could go on, Castiel asked, "Dean and I, you mentioned that we shared a last name?" He could only hope he was right.

She smiled. "Yeah. You guys got married before I came around. God actually blessed the union…" She scowled. "In his own special, retarded way."

Castiel smiled at Dean who looked satisfied. "Sounds like an awesome plan," the hunter retorted.

Mary then got uncomfortable. Should she tell them? Tell them all this was going to happen after some pretty nasty stuff? Tell her father about the thing plaguing him now so he could catch it, save them the grief? Was it possible?

"Dean. Are you feeling ok? Lately?" she asked hesitantly.

Dean looked surprised. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Better actually." He uncharacteristically took Castiel's hand in his. Mary's heart lurched. No wonder her uncle had been so upset when they had found out. These two were probably closer as it came closer for it to happen.

If she could save them…

"Dean," Mary began, "Dad." That got his attention and she saw how much he liked the title. Good. He could get used to it. "Dean, on the fourth of May, 2012, you're going to go to the hospital and-UGH!"

Mary collapsed to her knees, hands tearing at her hair. Her head! It felt like a million glass shards were digging their way into her brain and it hurt so much. "Ugh," she groaned, falling onto her side, Castiel and Dean at her side in moments.

"Mare, Mary, baby, you ok?" Dean asked, pulling her head onto his lap. Castiel let his hands roam over her as he whispered words in Enochian, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Mary, what were you trying to say?"

She gasped and then cursed and Dean reprimanded her on automatic. He could get used to the idea of being a parent. But right now, his baby was in pain and he couldn't help her and as Cas looked up at him with angered eyes, neither could her.

"Dean," the angel growled. He felt helpless.

"I know." Mary whimpered. "Shh, baby girl," Dean said to her, letting Castiel rub circles into her temples. What was wrong?

Suddenly, Mary's eyes went wide and white and she dropped the f-bomb. "No wonder you guys don't remember this," she whispered. "I was wondering…."

And then she disappeared.

And Dean's world went black.

* * *

**Somewhere In Time And Space…**

Mary opened her eyes to find herself…. where?

"The fuck?" she swore, getting up. She looked around and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes and dark hair, a man looking very much like her Papa, but older.

God.

"Fuck," she swore. And then winced. Ooops.

"Mary Winchester?" She nodded. "I trust you completed what you were set out to do?" She nodded. "You almost ruined it all you know, by telling them what else was to come."

She felt anger well in her, then it subsided. It was the future. Where she had been had already passed and all that was supposed to happen had already come to pass.

And it was all her doing.

"So… you made them forget?" The man nodded. "And I can't say anything?"

He chuckled. "No. Because you won't remember either."

And then Mary's world went black.

**

* * *

**

December 20, 2010

Dean opened his eyes to find his angel above him, worried. At first, he couldn't remember a thing, but then it all came back. The witches, how Cas had been hurt and Dean had taken care of him and they had gotten close, close enough to finally admit their feelings for each other. And Dean knew they had something special.

"Dean?"

He blinked. "Hey Cas." He stroked the angel's cheek, smiling when he leaned into it. "Hey…." He kissed him, softly. "That was weird. Did I black out?"

The angel nodded. "As did I and Sam and Bobby. It seems the whole house did, though I wonder…." He trailed off and shook his head.

"Weird," Dean stated as the angel helped him up. He smiled, pulling him closer. "But we've dealt with weirder." He smirked.

Oh yeah, it couldn't get better than this….

Dean blinked though. What was that?

"Dean?" Castiel asked, seeing the weird look on his face.

"Cas, does the name Mary Zion mean anything to you?" The angel shook his head. And then, Dean scowled. "And since when do we have to put a sock on the door?"

Cas just stared.

He could think up a reason….

**

* * *

**

November. 23. 2030

Mary opened her eyes, wetness sliding down her cheek., a sandpapery tonuge rubbing it. A headache, a nice big strong one, hit her square in the head and she groaned. There were some things her partly there angel mojo couldn't cope with. Migraines were one of them.

Allergic reactions… well, there was a reason she had an Epi-pen for that.

And why was she thinking of her sudden wool allergy?

Weird.

Mary got up off the floor, pushing Spunky off, wiping his spit from her face, wondering how she had gotten there, with no previous memory of the past couple of hours. Suddenly, the front door burst open. In walked her father Dean Winchester, her Papa Castiel, former angel of the Lord, her Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe, Grandpa Bobby and John.

All the men in her life.

Of course they had all gone on the hunt without her.

It slowly came back.

Beer, dishes… slipped on water on the floor? Hit her head on the counter going down (her dad always called her a klutz) but no… that didn't seem right. Yet that was what was there, in her memories.

And her memory couldn't be wrong, since it was hers.

Duh.

A Winchester of the Lord.

So when both her parents rushed over, worried looks on their faces at the bruise and blood on her head, she told them she slipped, got scolded for the beer, but put to bed and got sung a lullaby.

Metallica, of course.

But then, the two men slowly switched, switched to a song she liked better than any Metallica had written.

Carry On Wayward Son, courtesy of Kansas.

She slipped into sleep as the bass and tenor of there voices mingled with the words of hope.

_Carry on my wayward son._

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest…_

_Don't you cry no more._

**FIN**

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun-Dun! I love my suspense theme music!**

**So, anybodys hooked? I left a lot hanging and unexplained, i know, but it will all be explained in the story Winchester of the Lord. It'll all make sense. I promise. Until then... **

**Review?**

**For Mary and John, 'cuz those two'll be trouble in the near future. But first... getting Cas and Dean to say their vows and that nasty studd mary was talking about! Oooooo. This'll be fun!**

**Stay tuned!**

**And Review!**

**~Heart**


End file.
